User blog:Applebaby12/Locke/Mallick's Backstory
Locke and Mallick were both born at the same breeding facility, with different mothers but the same father, along with several other purebred red huskies. All dogs born here were referred to as "Brothers" and "Sisters." Mallick was a few moons younger than Locke and spent his days shadowing the older pup with his closest littermate, Ansley. Locke was annoyed by their presence, viewing them as bothersome pests, but the two young pups didn't take notice. They admired, amost worshipped Locke for his rebelliousness and destructive nature. Locke was constantly getting into trouble, easily bored despite all the dogs around to play with and the abundance of toys. He was getting too old to be trapped in the Pup Room (as they called it,) taking out his boredom by destroying toys, beds, and soft-hides and throwing his food around to make a big mess. Mallick and Ansley mimicked his behavior, believing he was the toughest and coolest dog in the Pup Room. Locke eventually was sold and found himself even more bored in his new home. The Longpaw who had bought him lived in a somewhat small apartment and didn't take him out on walks often enough or provide many things for stimulation. Because of this, he spent his days destroying furniture, shoes, soft-hides and clothing until his Longpaw gave him up to an animal shelter. Here he learned how to break out of the kennels and escaped, setting to the streets to find a new home. Mallick and Ansley were separated after Locke was sold, each going to different homes. Mallick was devasted by the loss of his two best friends. He lived a relatively peaceful life with his new Longpaw until he heard from other Leashed-dogs that a young street dog named Locke was gaining notoriety. Eager to find the older Brother, he ran away and never looked back. Mallick eventually found Locke who wanted nothing to do with him. Locke knew that the young dog would only get in his way. While they were arguing, Mallick made enough noise to draw the attention of the Snatchers who took them both away. When they arrived at the Traphouse, Mallick was surprised to find Ansley in one of the kennels. She was thin and sickly looking, having contracted some kind of sickness. While Locke was planning to escape, Mallick begged him to let his sister out before the Snatchers took her to "The Back Room," but Locke refused, believing she was too weak to run fast enough. He assured Mallick that the Longpaws would cure Ansley rather than put her down. Eventually the Longpaws did take Ansley to "The Back Room," as the Traphouse didn't have enough money to cure her and potentially disease other dogs. Mallick hardly has time to mourn her death before it's time to escape. Locke urged Mallick to escape but the younger dog refused, blaming Locke for Ansley's death. He also didn't want to leave the place his sister died. Ever since then the two have had a bitter relationship. Locke felt guilty about Ansley's death but knew there wasn't anything he could've done- she was put down before they were to escape anyways, and he knew she wouldn't have survived in the city. He decided to let it go and move on. Mallick, however, felt betrayed by the Brother he once looked up to so much and refused to move past the incident. He still blames Locke for being the cause of Ansley's death, and has never left the Traphouse since that day. Category:Blog posts